Please Hang On
by SnowNeko13
Summary: They say when faced with Death, you would do anything to stay with you're loved ones...but sometimes you don't have a choice... even when the person you love is the one killing you... REMUS/OC


"Dammit! Hurry up Sirius! "James potter yelled over to the black wolf as they ran through the woods as a storm was raging on around them "I'm trying! Evelyn can you see him?!" Sirius yelled at a girl with long black hair as she ran fast along with them looking around furiously trying to find their friend. "I don't know! I can't see him!" She yelled back "Shit!"

They ran through the dark forest in search of the werewolf "Remus! Where are you?!" Pettigrew yelled as he ran slightly behind the others with a panting breath. Suddenly a dark figure was spotted through the distance "There!" James yelled as they sped up running as fast as they could "Oh no…" Evelyn looked back at Sirius "What?! " Sirius looked on with wide eyes as his heart sped up "I smell blood…" They all shared a look and yelled their friends name as they entered an opening of trees before stopping and standing still at the sight before them.

"Oh god…." Pettigrew whispered as they looked on at the scene before them. Because standing there was Remus but he was still in werewolf form, but that didn't shock them. What shocked them was the still figure on the ground. "No…" Evelyn's eyes widened as she looked at the person on the ground. It was a girl wearing a Slytheryn uniform "Heidi…." Sirius looked over at Evelyn before looking back at the girl. And indeed it was her. Lying still on the ground pale and cold from the rain she laid there with blood cover her small body.

Suddenly Remus reverted back to his human form and collapsed onto the ground and James and Sirius ran straight to him but Evelyn continued starring at her friend that had still to move. "Is she? ..." Pettigrew asked as he stared at the scene. James got up and went over to her as he picked the small body up carefully and checked her pulse "I-its faint… but she's still alive…" James shakily said, relieved that their friend was still alive, but barely. "We need to get her to the infirmary!" Evelyn yelled and the others nodded, Sirius helped Remus to stand as James carried Heidi and they all quickly ran to the infirmary careful to avoid other students.

"What are you all doing up so late?" the nurse asked before her she looked down to James and Heidi "Oh merlin! Quickly bring her to the bed!" The nurse said urgently as she ran off to get a first aid. The others waited and Sirius sat Remus down on a chair "You okay?" He asked before sitting down in front of him so he didn't see what was happening.

"Yeah…I think so… what happened?" Remus rubbed his eyes getting away any sleep there. "You went full our wolf on us and…and…" Sirius hesitated to say "What? Sirius what's going on?" Now fully aware Remus looked at his friend who was staring down at his hands.

"…." Sirius didn't reply as he looked over his shoulder at the now pulled curtain as Heidi was being helped by the nurse. "You attacked someone" Evelyn said bluntly as she starred down at him from where she sat down beside Sirius. "What!? Who!" Remus stood up now realising they were in the infirmary. He looked over his friends as they avoided eye contact, not wanting to answer the question fully aware of what would happen. "Who!?" Remus asked again "Heidi…" Pettigrew said looking straight at him with regret. Shocked Remus fell down on his knees as he stared down at his hands only now realising that they had small traces of blood on them.

"Heidi?..." Asking mainly himself Remus continued starring at his hands shocked. "No way…." He said as he placed his head on his hands as tears slowly fell down his face. Soon Dumbledore, Ambridge and McGonagall had rushed into the infirmary and behind the curtain.

It took a while before the nurse came out. And with her a look of sadness and the scent of blood. But that was all they needed to know. "Oh merlin…." James said as he starred shocked at the nurse, Evelyn sobbed into Sirius chest and he placed his hand over his eyes, Pettigrew sat unknown of how to feel anymore and Remus was crying into his hands. Their friend was gone…

**A couple hours before-**

*Beep…beep...beep*

The nurse was currently rushing between bandages and checking the heart monitor, she had turned it off to mute so what every happened the group outside wouldn't hear. "Oh no…" She said as she felt the blood seek out of the bandage, making her to quickly apply more perser and quickly re-bandaging her. Soon Dumbledore, Ambridge and McGonagall had rushed into the room and McGonagall came to Heidi's side and wiped the sweat off her face tenderly as Dumbledore and Ambridge stared on shocked.

*Beep…beep...beep *

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked "I don't know, but the group of kids came in here with her" The nurse replied. "Well do you know what they were doing?" Ambridge asked sticking her nose up in the air as if disgusted with the stench of blood. "I don't know" The nurse replied. "Humph, well will she die?" Ambridge asked "I-I don't know….she's lost so much blood but, I'm sure she will live" McGonagall and Dumbledore sighed in relief but Ambridge quickly said "It looks as though she has been bit by something…. Like maybe, a wolf?" Ambridge said glaring at the bite mark on her arm.

*Beep..beep..beep..beep*

"What-what! I didn't even! Oh no! "The nurse quickly left to go get some more supplies. Ambridge pulled out her wand and pointed it at Heidi. "What are you doing!?" McGonagall yelled at Ambridge as she quickly pulled out her wand defending the small child who she treated as though her own. "I'm doing the school a favour" She hastily replied "How! By killing a child!?" McGonagall angrily asked "Yes"

*Beepbeep… *

McGonagall stared shocked at her as so did Dumbledore. "No! I won't let you! This is wrong!" She shouted but she petrified and she fell but quickly Dumbledore caught her before she could fall to the ground "What are you doing!" He asked as he looked at Ambridge who was now pointing her wand at the Heidi. "As I have said I'm doing the school a favour" She replied. "How is this a favour!?"

*Beepbeep… *

"Because, Hogwarts is a safe and appropriate school for young wizards and witches it is not a school were children get attacked by monsters…. I will not let such a thing happen"

*Beep….beep… *

Rushing in the nurse carried some pain killers and bandages smiling knowing that she would be okay after this, but as she entered the room she stopped dead in her tracks starring at the small girl unmoving on the bed who she had been trying to save. Rushing over she looked to the heart monitor. Swallowing her tears she walked out of the room.

*…*

"Forgive me Remus… I wasn't able to hang on until the end…. I'm sorry... I love you…."


End file.
